Lawrence Demarque
Full Name: Lawrence Harking Demarque Age/Date of Birth: 21, II Tridi Messidor, 239 AU Gender: Male Race/Ethnicity: Durantian Citizenship: Durantian Appearance: Of the beautiful young people comprising the generation of aristocrats moving now into their majority, Lawrence is comparatively modest. His looks, while superior, are understated, groomed respectably without being outstanding. In all, Lawrence presents a portrait of a responsible young man who just wants to get on with his day. His height is slightly above the average, and one may observe care lines forming about the eyes and mouth in spite of his youth. Languages spoken: Durantian (Standard, Florid), Old Murotian, Godrite Occupation(s): Student Likes: Reading, sharp cheeses, rain, opera, mathematics, ducks Dislikes: Drunks, repetition, romance novels, spacious houses Biography: Born to Melanie and Harris Demarque, the latter's post as ambassador to the midland tribes necessitating Lawrence's upbringing upon the plains of Godrin. At his side from day one was the peculiar Royce Luxon , with whom he has since shared an intimate friendship. By his mid teens Lawrence returned to Durant alongside his parents and, for one reason or another, Royce, the family residing in the Demarque country home outside of Keatston. In an alleged accident yet to be satisfactorily explained, said home was set ablaze, the inferno claiming the lives of Lawrence's parents and much of the staff, Lawrence's uncle Carlyle managing to save only Lawrence. Royce, born under a lucky star, happened to be visiting his home at the time. Deeply affected by the tragedy, Lawrence was taken in by his maternal grandfather, Duke of Tredgold and Minister of Interior Marchos Demarque . Marchos, however, had little time for the boy and left the majority of the care-giving to Carlyle. In spite of his duties to the navy and the crown, Carlyle found the time to take Lawrence on monthly excursions amongst the lower orders living on the plantations outside of the capital, where the boy learned a great deal about the world at large and received an education in various forms of self-defense. It was in this fashion that Lawrence established himself as both a skilled duelist and profound humanitarian. Taking the latter back to the capital, Lawrence reunited with Royce and, in a stroke of mutual genius, the two set about forming a group of like-minded young people devoted to liberty, equality, and proper grooming. This faction would quickly grow beyond Lawrence's control, taking the form of the infamous Inquisitors . Quote: "There is no argument that something must be done, and promptly, to remedy the widening gap. My concern rests in just how blunt a form this action must take. There are bloodless coups, Royce..." Aliases : Dantalion Sexual Orientation: Unclear Clothing Style: Modestly aristocratic. That is to say, perfectly tailored, fashionable, yet lacking the frills favored by the more foppish elements of society. Lawrence is fond of dark blues and greens, often pairing either color with grey elements to great effect. Religion: Carmaghi Fool's Path Political Affiliation: Revolutionary (wavering) Education: The Galamont House Weapons : Pistol-grip small sword given by Carlyle upon Lawrence's first victory against his uncle. A pair of Cohen dueling pistols, upcycled antiques. Special Abilities/Skills: Expert duelist in swordplay, average marksman. Alchemical hobbyist. Organizations: The Inquisitors Mannerisms: Prefers to think at length before expressing opinions. Has deep seated insecurities based in his inability to do anything about the house fire. Quietly ashamed of his wealth, yet resents that he is made to feel ashamed. Relationship(s): Very close to Royce Luxon and Millia Duvernois. Comfortable with Arden Saint-Just and Valerie Blythe. Wary of Colm Beaconsfield. Finds Noah Belgrave unsettling, but is fond of him nonetheless. Interests/Hobbies: Attending the theatre, taking voice lessons, collecting dried flowers. Family: Harris and Melanie (parents, deceased), Carlyle (uncle), Marchos (grandfather) Category:Characters Category:Durant Category:Saint-Just